witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic plays a large and central role in the witcher universe. It is used not only by witchers, but by the many mages, priests, druids and myriad other magical creatures that inhabit the literature. Magic is used by harnessing the power of Chaos. While a few simple spells, like a Witcher's sign can be used by anyone, only those born with the power, known as Sources, are capable of truly wielding its incredible power. What is Magic? Branches of Magic Throughout the series, there are many types branches of magic, with mages usually having more natural affinity for one area and thus study more extensively, though they can have skills in another. Some though are considered taboo and have been banned by certain mage organizations. The suffix "-kinesis" involves physical manipulation of given element (like inflaming objects with pyrokinesis or moving them around with telekinesis), while "mancy" generally refers to comunication with and interpretion of it (like learning people's fates by fire-gazing via pyromancy or forcing the dead to speak through necromancy). Mind-based magic * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Telempathy Air-based magic * Aerokinesis * Aeromancy Earth-based magic * Geokinesis (?) * Geomancy (?) Water-based magic * Hydrokinesis (?) * Hydromancy Fire-based magic * Pyrokinesis * Pyromancy Divination magic * Aeromancy * Ceraunoscopy * Astromancy (Astrology) * Cleromancy (Sortilege) * Geomancy * Hydromancy * Oneiromancy * Pyromancy * Tyromancy Banned magic * Goetia * Necromancy In , the most prominent use of magic is the Signs used by Geralt and other witchers, but it is also used by mages, like Azar Javed and, notably, Triss Merigold, a sorceress. There are also items and places imbued with magical qualities. Glossary Entry :Magic :"Magic is the art of bending the power of Chaos to one's will. Practitioners of the art must master a vast and complicated corpus of knowledge and, it seems, women have a special predisposition for it. Sorcerers seek out talented children and teach them. :The Power bound in spell formulae may be used for healing, teleportation, destruction, creating illusions, and altering form. The most famous spells are named after their creators, e.g. Alzur's Thunder or Merigold's Hailstorm. Thanks to magic, it is also possible to create magical glyphs and amulets, such as the witchers' medallions. :The witchers' Signs are very simple spells, mostly kinetic or mind-influencing. To use them, one needs concentrated will and a hand gesture. Casting Signs is not time-consuming, so witchers use them when fighting monsters. :Magically gifted children are born all over the world. They are called Sources. The Brotherhood of Sorcerers was charged with finding and training such children. Descendants of Lara Dorren are a special case — their magical gifts are very strong. They can travel through time and space, and release the pure energy of Chaos. These powers are wild and difficult to control, though, and are activated in moments of stress, often surprising their possessor. :The power used to cast spells is drawn from the elements. Fire is the best but simultaneously most dangerous elemental source. Mages who specialize in the magic of fire often achieve great power, but they pay a price for it: as fire addicts, they often suffer burns or even die engulfed in flames. The essence of fire becomes their essence, which makes them vulnerable to water." Source * An Invitation to Magic * The Conjunction of the Spheres * Tower Mage's Book * possibly Elder Blood Magic users * Abigail * Alvin * Azar Javed * Berengar * Elder druid * Eskel * Geralt * Jacques de Aldersberg * Lady of the Lake * Lambert * Murky Waters healer * Philippa Eilhart * Savolla * Shani * Triss Merigold * Vesemir Magical places * Place of Power * Circle of Elements * Alvaro's Portal Witcher signs * Aard sign * Axii sign * Igni sign * Quen sign * Yrden sign Other magical items * Teleporters * Telecommunicators These items may or may not be truly magical: * Bifunctional fiber and alloy recirculator * Magic formula * Saint Gregory's Litany * Notes of an elven minstrel The book "The Art of Magic" provides a journal entry about magic. Journal entry : The Power the sorcerers can command is commonly called magic. In the opinion of a certain sorceress I'm acquainted with, magic is chaos, an art and a science, a curse, a blessing and progress. However poetic it may sound, it is hard to find a better simile. Everything depends on the person that uses that Power, of course. Still, it is a fact that it can be used to achieve things not possible to normal humans. The witchers' Signs are also a form of magic, but sorcerers look at them with disdain, since they cannot be compared to the forces the sorcerers themselves command. Without magic our world would certainly be less interesting, and many beautiful things would be forgotten. cs:Magie de:Magie es:Magia fr:Magie it:Magia hu:Mágia ru:Магия pt-br:Magia Category:Magic Category:The Witcher (computer game)